geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Knighty Knight Sam
Transcript * Fudd (as the Black Knight) and the dragon are sleeping in a castle * Dragon: Ah, Ah, Ah... Ah-choo! * off-screen * Dragon: Ah-choo! * Fudid wakes * Elmer Fudd: Ya crazy, idjit, bedraggled dragon! I warned ya about lettin' your fire get low! Now ya caught cold! * the dragon coal * Sam enters the castle after Elmer Fudd goes back to sleep. Sam tiptoes past him and his Dragon. He opens the treasure chest, It's the Singing Sword * Yosemite Sam: So this is the Singing Sword. Big deal. I wonder why they call this the Singing Sword? * Singing Sword performs musical tune "Cuddle Up a Little Closer" waking Elmer Duss up * Elmer Fudd: Drop that sword, Sam! * (cases Sa, through the door, but Sam slams it on him, causing his armor to fall off. Sam runs out of the castle.) * Elmer Fudd: Quick, the Singing Sword's been stolen! * (whacks the dragon with a mace) * Elmer Fudd: Wake up, you fire-breathin' lizard! Ow! * (The dragon's fire burns Elmer Fudd) * Elmer Fudd: And stop breathin' on me, ya idjit! * (whacks him again) * Yosemite Sam: laughs That was simple. * fudd rides on his dragon and chases Sam. The dragon breathes fire on Sam ' tail and Sam ducks into a hole * Elmer Fudd: Whoa, dragon, whoa! * Fudd slides off his dragon and sam then runs back to the castle and closes the drawbridge * Elmer Fudd: Whoa! * off the dragon and falls into the moat * Elmer Fudd: Stupid dragon. * Yosemite Sam: How's the water, Fudd? * Elmer Fudd: Open that bridge, Sam! Open it, I say! * drawbridge drops on top of Elmer Fudd * Elmer Fudd: Close it! Close it! Close it up again! * opens, leaving a flattened Elmer Fudd * Elmer Fudd: Okay, San, ya forced me to use force! * scene, Sam rides the dragon as he tows a trebuchet. * Elmer Fudd: Hah! Hah, dragon! Hay-ha! Hah, dragon! Hah, dragon! Hah!! * (Sam watches as Elmer prepares the trebuchet.) * Elmer Fudd: Prepare yourself, sam! I'm a-comin' over the wall! * himself, but flies straight into a brick and falls back into the moat. His front flattened, he walks back onto shore. * Elmer Fudd: a "nasal" voice You'll pay for this, San! * scene, Elmer Fudd lassos onto the castle and climbs the rope. But sam is waiting on it. * Yosemite Sam: Now, let's see if I remember. Head down, left arm stiff. * Elmer with a mallet, causing Sam to slide out of his armor and back down the rope. Next scene, sam sneaks out of the castle with the sword, unaware that on the outside of the moat, Sam and the Dragon are hiding behind a rock. * Dragon: Ah, Ah, Ah... Ah-choo! * Elmer Fudd: burned again by his dragon YEOW!!! You idjit! * runs back into the castle with wl we and the dragon in hot pursuit. During the chase, the dragon sneezes again. Sam lures them into the Explosives Room, runs back out again himself, and locks them in. * Elmer Fudd: the dragon from sneezing AAGH!!! Don't sneeze, ya stupid dragon, or you'll blow us to the moon! * Dragon: Ah, ah... AH-CHOO!!! * Explosives in the Explosives Room explode, sending Elmer Fudd and his dragon to the moon. Sam glares at his befuddled dragon. * Elmer Fudd: Dragons is so stupid! Category:GEICO Commercials Category:GEICO Looney Tunes Ads Category:GEICO Warner Bros. ADS Category:2004 Commercials Category:2005 Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 1999-2005 Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present